The Cold Hunt
by Sharingan000
Summary: Dean and Sam learn about the growing number of missing people in Seattle and decide to investigate. They find a Cold One who is on the run from her sire and she tells them everything, even about some girl named Bella Swan who is marked for revenge. Dean and Sam find her in Forks and talk to her and learn everything. Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**The Cold Hunt**

 **Summary:** Dean and Sam learn about the growing number of missing people in Seattle and decide to investigate. They find a Cold One who is on the run from her sire and she tells them everything, even about some girl named Bella Swan who is marked for revenge. Dean and Sam find her in Forks and talk to her and learn everything. But a certain young Winchester can't seem to keep his heart out of somethings. Sam Winchester/Bella Swan. Cullens don't return until later.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Supernatural or Twilight. But the Winchester brothers are bae!**

 **Chapter One:**

Sam's POV

 _Keep looking down on me,_

 _I am more than you'll ever be_

 _Cut me deep but I won't bleed_

 _Gonna kick, kick_

 _Kick me when I'm down_

"What is this?" I asked my brother. Right now we were on the road and Dean was driving, he had the music on almost full blast.

"'Kick Me' by Sleeping With Sirens. They're a rock and screamo band." He answered.

"Since when did you listen to screamo and modern rock?"

"Since I started to listen to Black Veil Brides, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Skillet, All Time Low, Falling in Reverse, Escape the Fate, Flyleaf, and-" I cut him off.

"Okay, I get it. You found some new bands." I paused. "Are they any good?" He turned to me with a 'are you serious?' look.

"Are you friggin' kidding me? These bands are awesome. Here, listen to this." He pops a new CD in and hands me the case. "Play track 3." He tells me. I do as he says and look at the song name on the back.

"'Fallen Angels'? Really?" I ask. He just gives me the 'shut up and listen' look. I sigh and listen to the lyrics carefully.

 _We are the in between, cast down as sons of war_

 _Struck to the earth like lightning, on this world we're torn_

 _We won't cause the pain, of living out their law_

 _Take joy in who you are, we know our wings are flawed_

"Not bad.." I comment.

"Okay, so what do we got?" Dean asks, talking about the lead I got for our kind of 'thing'. I reach down to my backpack and pull out the news articles and dad's book.

"Okay so, Seattle, Washington. High number of missing people and still growing. Most of them are teenagers or adults 30 years of age. The minute I saw this, I knew it was our kind of thing." I told him.

"Seattle, Washington. Prepare the meet the Winchesters." And he floored it.

Dean pulled over at the side of a motel and cut the engine. Both of us grabbed our bags and I checked us in. I got the motel key and we went to our room.

We went straight in and dropped our bags. Then we straight away grabbed our stuff; guns, flashlights, knives, ammo, and all that kinda stuff. Dean put his pistol in his hip holster and looked at me.

"Ready?" I nodded. We walked back out and hopped into the car, me in the drivers seat. I drove us downtown where most of the people disappeared. **(A/N: By the way, I have been to Seattle. In fact, I lived in Vancouver. And let me just say, it was amazing. The space needle is like legitness.)**

Dean and I walked to a close alley. Both of us had our small shotguns at the ready and flashlights in hand. Then I saw a blur go by me.

"You see that?" I asked Dean, not turning to him. I was busy trying to find out what just moved.

"Yeah I saw it." Then I heard a _whoosh_ go behind us. Then I heard a smash by a couple trashcans. I turned to Dean and exchanged a look. We slowly walked to the cans, guns ready.

The two of us turned to each other and Dean nodded. We jumped to get a better look at what is was and I saw it was a girl. She was about fifteen years old with long dark hair and pale skin. When she looked me in the eye I saw they were blood red. She looked incredibly beautiful.

"You're a vampire." I said, gun still ready.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm just trying to run from my sire." She said in a bell like voice. She didn't look like she was going to hurt us. Dean and I put our guns away and carefully walked to the girl.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." Dean said. "I'm Dean Winchester. This is my baby brother Sam."

"I'm not a friggin' baby." I hissed at him, making the girl smile a little. "What's your name?"

"Bree. Bree Tanner." She paused and slowly stood up. "I didn't want to be a vampire. I was turned against my will."

"Why?" I asked.

"My sire wants to create an army of vampires to find a girl. She says it's for revenge for the death of her mate."

"What's the girls name?" Dean asks.

"I heard her say her name was Bella Swan. Please don't make me go back. I don't wanna be a killer." Bree said tearfully. Her eyes welling up with tears that will never fall.

I've heard of vampires roaming the world, but have never seen them.

"It's okay. We won't make you." I said.

"Do you have control of your thirst?" Dean asked. Bree nodded, looking as confused as I was.

"Yeah, why?" She asked. I was wondering the same thing.

"You could come with us. You could be a big help. And maybe we can find a way to make sure you don't have to kill anyone when you feed." Dean said. I was shocked that Dean would let a vampire go with us.

"Really? You'd do that?" Bree asked. Dean nodded with a slight smile.

"Yeah. Besides, you're too adorable to leave out here all alone." Bree smiled shyly and nodded.

The three of us went to our car and I saw Bree look at it in awe.

"Nice car. My parents taught me about the different types of cars." She said.

"Really? Can you guess what ours is?" I asked.

"A 1967 Chevy Impala." She circled it. "327. 4 wheel drive. Hardtop." Pause. She moved to open the hood and hesitated, looking at us. "May I?" Dean and I nodded and motioned for her to go ahead. She opened the hood and looked inside. "4-barrel. V-8 engine. Automatic." She closed the hood and turned to us. My eyebrows had hit my hairline. I turned to Dean to see him with eyes wide as saucers and his jaw dropped to the floor.

I laughed at his shocked expression and pat his shoulder. "I think you broke him, Bree." She laughed and nodded. Dean broke out of his stupor and we drove back to the motel. While we were driving I was leaning back in the passenger seat and talking to Bree about her feeding options.

"Maybe you could feed from people who commit crimes."

"I don't know. It's still considered killing. But I mean, I would be doing a favor for the world. Ending one life for dozens." I nodded, getting her memo.

"Or you could take blood bags from local hospitals." Dean said.

"That could work."

"How about feeding from animals? You won't have to kill people, even if they are criminals, and you won't have to steal from hospitals." I suggested. She looked to be in thought then nodded.

"I'll try it. I mean, pretty much all of Washington state is filled with forests. But if I don't like it, I can try the other two options." I nodded and we went into silence until Dean broke it with a question.

"So I heard from someone that vampires have marble skin. Is that true?" He asked. Bree sat up and held her hand out.

"Punch my hand." She said to me. I exchanged a look with Dean. I clenched a fist and punched her hand, but retracted it once I hit her hand. She didn't even flinch when I punched her and now my hand is a throbbing a little.

"Ah." I whimpered. "Ah.." **(A/N: If you have seen Teen Wolf, watch this scene from youtube and hear Stiles whimpers. Then place it for Sam's whimpers.** **/PgCYWFyaYKQ?list=PLI2l8cUUeBFewObv72SNEsF9lNWO1IO-6** **)**

"Well damn.." Dean said. I sent him a glare and shook my hand. "Do you sparkle in the sun?"

"Yes. I'm literally a walking disco ball." Bree says. Dean smiles and turns back for a second.

"I like you. You're feisty. I think you and I are going to be great friends." Dean paused. "So holy water, garlic, and wooden stakes don't affect you?" She shook her head. "Do you guys sleep in coffins?"

"No, we don't sleep at all." I turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ever?" I asked. She shook her head again.

"No, not at all. Plus we can't eat or drink human food. I tried once, puked my non-existent guts up." She told us. I chuckled.

We made it to the motel and Dean straight away grabbed both our bags. "We're not staying the night?"

"Nope. Forks is only about an hour away. You and I can switch drivers." He said.

"I can drive for you guys. I don't sleep. And I may be fifteen, but I know how to drive."

"You sure?" I ask. She nodded. Dean looked hesitant, but nodded. Bree got out of the backseat and stood in front of Dean. He held the keys out to her.

"Please don't scratch, dent, or destroy my baby." She gave a salute and took the keys. Dean got in the backseat and Bree hopped up front. She started the engine and began to drive.

Sooner or later on the road, Dean fell asleep and I did too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Sam's POV

I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and groaned when the light hit me. Rubbing my eyes, I saw that it was Bree who shook me.

"We're here." She said. I nodded and sat up, yawning and stretching. We passed by the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. "Kind of weird to name a town after a utensil." She commented.

"Yeah, tell me when we make it to 'Spoons'." I joked, making her laugh.

Bree pulled up to a diner and we both turned around to Dean who was in the backseat still sleeping. He had his shades on and his mouth was open a bit. I saw drool on the side of his lips.

"How should we wake him up?" I asked Bree.

"I got this." She said. She grabbed the peanut butter jar from the cup holder and a plastic spoon right beside it. She got a scoop of peanut butter and put the spoon in Dean's mouth. She picked up an Escape the Fate CD and popped it in the player. While she did that, I took a quick photo on my phone.

She pressed play and a screamo song blasted through the radio on full blast.

Trying to tear me apart

Breaking me down to the bone

So listen closely, 'cause what you don't see

Is there's still blood inside this bleeding heart.

Dean sat up quickly and hit his forehead on the car ceiling. His glasses were hanging on his ears and the peanut butter spoon was still in his mouth. Bree and I laughed at his face. He pulled the spoon out and looked around before he saw us laughing. I turned the song down and we continued laughing. Dean gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny. But you know what this means, Sammy. War." He warned. We all got out the car and walked into the diner.

But Bree stopped short and Dean and I looked at her in concern.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I'm picking up this god awful wet dog smell. But it doesn't smell like an ordinary dog." She tells us, scrunching her nose.

"Where's it coming from?"

"The woods." She sniffed the air. "About five miles from here. But I'm also getting another vampire's scent. it's faint, but it's there."

"Do you think you can follow it?" I asked. She nodded and we got back into the car. Bree got back in the driver's seat and started to drive. She had her window down so she could follow the scent.

Soon we came across a small house with a rusty orange truck up front. We all walked up to the front door and I knocked.

Soon, a girl who looked to be around 19 answered the door. I froze when I saw her. I've seen a lot of women around the country, but man, she was beautiful. Her long brown hair, pale skin, rosy cheeks, pink lips, and doe brown eyes. She was perfection.

"Can I help you?" She said in a melodic voice. She looked at each of us but froze when she saw Bree. I swear, I heard her whisper, "Vampire…"

"You know what I am?" Bree asked.

"Who are you?" She asked the three of us.

"I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean and our friend Bree Tanner. She won't hurt you. She doesn't want to kill anyone."

"But she knows who does." Dean said. I sent him a small glare and he just shrugged.

"And you do?" The girl asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes as a matter of fact. You must be Bella Swan. Seeing as you know, I'll just say it up front. A crazy vampire is creating an army of cold ones." She looked at us wide eyed.

"Please come in." She said and opened the door wider. The three of us walked in and she led us to a living room. "Make yourselves at home. Now, I'd like to know what you guys are. I know Bree is a vampire, but what about you two?" Bella asked.

"We're hunters. We hunt the supernatural that's killing innocent humans." Dean said.

"Please excuse my rudeness, but what is that godawful dog smell?" Bree asked.

"Oh that's probably my friends from La Push."

"You're friends with werewolves?" I asked.

"Uh no. Hold on, let me call them." She said. "They're probably in the woods." She motioned us to follow her to the back of her house.

Once we were outside. she stood at the edge of the woods. "Jake! Paul! Sam! Anyone! You guys better get your asses over here! I met some people who 'know'." She yelled. Dean and I were confused but we waited to see what would happen.

Soon, eight horse sized wolves came out of the trees.

"Phase back." Bella instructed. They all nodded and went into the trees. Soon, a bunch of people who looked Native American came out. It was seven men and one woman.

"Bella, who is this?" The tallest one asked.

"And why is there a leech here?" Another one growled.

"Paul, calm the fuck down or I'm keeping you in the dog house." Bella warned. The guy, Paul calmed down and nodded. "Now, guys this is Sam and Dean Winchester and their friend

Bree."

"I'm Sam. This is Paul, Jared, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Leah, and Seth."

"Nice to meet you. We came because we heard about the disappearances in Seattle. That was where we met Bree who told us about it all. My brother and I are hunters of the supernatural. We kill anything that means harm to the humans." Dean explained, looking at each of them. But when his eyes landed on Leah, he froze. And so did she.

Leah was staring at Dean like she just saw the sun. Then I saw her start to shake.

"NO!" She exclaimed and took off into the woods.

"Leah!" Seth yelled and ran after her.

"Oh god…" I heard Bella gasp. I saw her start to pace a little and push her fingers through her hair. "Maybe we should all go inside. Seth will take care of Leah for a bit until they come back." We all nodded and walked back in.

But Bree and I had to sorta drag Dean in. I honestly don't know what's wrong with him. He looked a little heartbroken when Leah ran into the woods.

"So wait, you guys are hunters?" Quil asked.

"Yes we are."

"What have you guys hunted so far?" Embry asked.

"Reapers, daeva's, wendigo's, vengeful spirits, bloody mary, pagan worshippers, the woman in white. The usual." I said casually. Both looked wide eyed but in awe.

"Mary is real?" Jared asked.

"She was…" Dean said. "Now, we learned from Bree that someone is creating an army to go after Bella for revenge against her mates death."

"Yeah, her names Victoria." Jacob asked. "The bitch keeps escaping every time we corner her."

"I told you, some vampires have gifts. Victoria's is evasiveness." Bella said. "And I have to ask Bree, do you have a gift?"

"I don't know. I only met a few vampires who have gifts." Bree answered.

"Like what?" Sam asked. His tone of voice has a sound of authority.

"Sonic scream, telekinesis, creating kinetic energy… There was just so many." Bree said.

"What are your feeding methods?" Bella asked next. How much does she know about vampires?

"I don't want to kill people. But Sam and Dean suggested I go after criminals, get blood bags from hospitals, or feed on animal blood." When Bree said animal blood, I saw Bella touch her wrist.

Looking closely, I saw a crescent shaped scar. "What's the on your wrist?" I asked her. I saw her hesitate then sigh.

"I guess I should start from the beginning." She said.

"That would be nice." Dean said. The backdoor opened and in walked Seth and Leah. All of us looked up at them. I saw Leah and Dean make eye contact again. Then I saw Seth look like how Leah looked before. I followed his line of vision and saw he was looking at Bree. What is going on?

"Hey guys." Bella greeted. This broke Seth and Leah out of their stupor.

"Hey sis." Leah said and kissed the top of Bella's head.

"Hey big sis." Seth greeted, kissing Bella's cheek.

"I thought Leah was your big sis." Bella said.

"Both of you are." Seth said cheerily. They took a seat on the floor beside the recliner Bella was on.

"Okay, so here's my story." Bella paused and took a deep breath. "When I was little, around five years old, my parents got divorced and my mom took me to Phoenix…." Dean, Bree, and I hung onto every word that she said.

Her story was one that was intense enough to become a book. Falling in love with a vampire and being pulled into the supernatural world.

"... So then I slapped Paul in the face and that pissed him off enough to phase. Then he and Jake fought and tumbled all the way to the woods. Jared and Embry took me to Sam and Emily's house while Sam checked on the other two. Then I learned about them being shapeshifters and protecting La Push and Forks from evil vampires." She finished her story.

Jesus christ! She's been through as much as Dean and I have. And this vampire who broke her heart? When I see him, I swear, he's gonna meet the sharp end of my machete.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Bree said. Bella nodded.

"It's okay. I moved on with the help of all my brothers and sisters." She told Bree. Before anyone else could say anything, the pack, as I was told to call them, heads snapped up.

"There's a leech." Sam growled. "Bella, stay here with Sam, Dean, Bree, Leah, and Seth. We're going to check it out." So Sam, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Quil, and Embry left the house through the backdoor. Then I heard growls and loud stomps. That must be them.

"I'm gonna be outside and watching the grounds. Seth, watch Bella, Sam and Dean." Leah instructed. She glanced at Dean before running out the house.

"Sammy, I'll be right back. I'm going to get our guns." Dean said. "Do not leave the house." I decided not to argue and Dean left the house.

He came back with our small shotguns and machetes. I grab my gun and machete and had them ready in case something gets in here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Bella's POV

I tried my best to stay calm. There was a vampire in the area. What is Victoria sent someone? What if she's really here? What if the Cullens are back?

I felt someone wrap me up in a hug. Seth…

"Everything will be fine, Bells. Victoria's not gonna get to you." He reassured me.

"But what if one of you guys get hurt? I would kill me to see you or the others of the pack get hurt. Or worse, killed." I rambled on.

"Bella, just calm down. Everything will be fine." Seth stopped my rambling.

"No it won't. Not as long as Victoria is still out there with her army." I said in a monotone voice. I heard a howl outside. Leah came back in while putting her shirt on.

"Bella. They're back." She said. "The Cullens are back." I almost fell to the floor in shock had it not been for Sam and Seth. "They want to talk to you at the border." I nodded.

"We're coming too." Dean said. Leah looked unsure but nodded.

"Dean, you will ride on my back. Sam you'll be with Seth. Bree, can you take Bella?" Leah asked. Bree nodded and we all went out back. Seth and Leah phased. Dean got on Leah's back and Sam got on Seth's.

"Come on." Bree said, crouching down a bit. I got on her bag and she stood straight, adjusting myself so that we both got a good hold on each other. Leah nodded and the three began to run with us.

I hid my face in Bree's shoulder. I didn't feel like having the wind hitting my face like bees. I felt Bree jump really high and then land on the ground. Looking up, I saw that we were on the La Push side of the border.

I should be surprised they let Bree on their side. But considering the fact that she's Seth's imprint, it's okay. I got off Bree's back and Sam and Dean got off Leah's. Seth and Leah stayed phased along with Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry. Sam and Jacob were the only ones who weren't phased.

I turned to the other side of the border and saw _them._ The Cullens. I grew to hate Edward and Alice. Edward treated me like a fragile China doll and controlled my every decision to become the perfect little wife that would've been born in Edward's time. Alice was just a hyperactive annoying little pixie who always played Bella Barbie with me and made me wear and buy clothes that don't even fit my style.

"Bella!" The pixie exclaimed, hopping up and down. I glared at her and her oh-so-perfect smile disappeared.

"Bella, love-" Fuckward started.

"Don't even start, jackass. And don't call me love. And I don't love you anymore. So don't think I'll come crawling back to you just because you came back and tried to dazzle me. So shut the fuck up." He flinched at my swearing. Pssh, who the fuck cares.

"Bella, it's not polite for a woman to swear." He chastised.

"Why the fuck not? It doesn't hurt anybody. Fuck fuckity fuck fuck."

"Bella, how would you like to have a talk about not swearing at your mate?!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well how would you like to suck my balls?" I said. I heard Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Bree, Dean, and Sam gasp a little. Alice's expression turned from shock to anger.

"What did you say?!" She yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Okay, what I said was.." I cupped my hands by my mouth. "How would you like to suck my balls, Alice Fucking Cullen?!" I yelled. I put my hands back down and just stood there with a careless expression on my face.

"Holy shit, dude." Jake muttered, shaking his head. I just shrugged, not caring what she thought.

"So what did you guys want to talk about?" I said coldly.

"We came back because Edward wanted to come back. He said he missed you." Carlisle said.

"But it's clear you don't miss him." Jasper finished.

"Clearly." I said. Then I turned to Jasper. "Jasper, it wasn't your fault. You felt not only your blood lust, but everyone else's. Especially since I'm Edwards singer." I paused. "But what I don't understand is why Alice didn't see it." All heads turned to the pixie who was nervously fidgeting and avoiding everyone's gazes.

"Alice, did you see it?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes! But only because I had a vision that she would find out that Jasper and I aren't really mates and Edwards my mate. Jazz may not be my mate, but he is mine!" She growled. That manipulative, lying, conniving, no good, idiotic, bitch!

"So you lied to everyone. Did you lie about your feelings for Jasper?!" I yelled.

"He is mine!" She yelled. I looked to see Jasper in shock and grief, but then I saw something change in him.

His kind, soft eyes changed to angry and very scary.

"I am not your property, bitch. Now leave before I rip you and your mates heads off!" Jasper says in a dark voice that has me shivering in fear. I step back into Seth's side. He rubs his large wolf head with mine which calms me down a little.

I see Edward and Alice quiver in fear and blur away immediately. Those two manipulated us and I fucking hate them. They dazzled me into becoming the perfect little housewife and Barbie doll.

I saw Emmett pat Jasper's shoulder lightly.

"Looks like the Major has finally made his appearance again. I like this guy better than the other." Emmett said.

"Well you oughta get used to it. Because I am done bein' the pissy Jasper Hale. Major Jasper Whitlock is back." Jasper said in a southern drawl.

"Bella, we are so sorry. I had no idea that Edward and Alice were manipulating you and Jasper. Can you ever forgive us?" Carlisle said.

"I do. But you should've taken your role as leader of your coven, Carlisle. Just because those two are gifted, doesn't mean they have the best judgement." I told them.

"Now let's get onto important matter." Sam said in his alpha voice. "Victoria is creating an army to go after Bella for revenge against her mates death."

"And is she a part of it?" Esme asked. motioning to Bree.

"She was. Bree didn't want to be a part of it. She was forced into it. Dean and Sam Winchester here found her and brought her here. That's where they found me."

"We're hunters of the supernatural." Dean said.

"I've heard of you before." Carlisle said. "You hunt any supernatural being that threatens the human world." Sam and Dean nod.

"We heard about the growing disappearances in Seattle. So my brother and I decided to investigate. We met Bree and she told us she was running away from her sire." Sam spoke up. "And now that we know that she's creating this army and is after an innocent life, we want to help." Carlisle nodded.

"That could be arranged. If she's creating an army, then they are all newborns. Jasper here has experience newborns and can train you all." He told them.

"What about Fuckward and pixie bitch?" I asked.

"We'll deal with them if they ever show up. But for now, for those who aren't shapeshifters, I can teach you how to go around her visions." Jasper said. I nodded, sending him a smile.

"That would be a lot of help." I muttered.

"Bella." I heard Rosalie call. I turned to her. "I'm so sorry I was a bitch to you. It's just… Being with Edward, you were throwing away your chance of getting married, having kids, growing old. I never had the chance to do that. So I thought that if you saw how crazy being a vampire is, you wouldn't wanna be one." She said. I smiled.

"Rosalie, I forgive you. And I understand what you're saying. Now that Edward is gone, I want to live life. Like going to concerts, cliff diving, getting caught by the cops and spending the night in a holding cell, learn to shoot a gun, learning to not trip over literally nothing, all that chiz." I said.

"What is chiz, anyway?" Emmett asked.

"I think it's a german sausage." I said. I saw that it was around 12 PM. "I better get going. I have to bring my dad lunch." I told them. They nodded. I walked closer to the border and went to them. I hugged each of them.

"It was good to see you guys again." I told them. They nodded and smiled.

"What about Bree? Does she still feed from humans?" Esme asked.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. I was thinking of either feeding from criminals, getting blood bags from hospitals, or feeding from animals." Bree told them.

"All three are good options. I have some blood bags at our house if you would like some." Carlisle suggested.

"Why do you have blood bags?" I asked.

"Alice just said that I might need it when we come back. Now I know why." He answered. I nodded.

"Go ahead Bree. I'll ride with someone else. You can stay there or come over to my house once you're done." I tell her. She nodded and gave me a quick hug.

"Wait, can I come with you guys? I have to talk to Bree about something." Seth said. Esme nodded and Seth phased real quick.

The Cullens, Bree, and Seth left in a blur and I went back to the others.

Embry offered to give me a ride home and I accepted. I mounted Embry when he was crouched down. He stood up and nodded to Jacob and Leah who were phased and had Sam or Dean on their backs.

Seth's POV

We all ran to the Cullens old house. I was running beside Bree. I didn't think it was possible to imprint on vampires. But I didn't think it was possible to call upon Bloody Mary either. Oh well…

I phased back to my human form once we made it back and slipped my cut offs, v-neck shirt, and sleeveless hoodie on. I followed Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Bree inside the house.

Bree followed Carlisle to get the blood bags while I stayed in the living room with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. I kept glancing at the hallway Bree left in. Damn, this imprint pull is intense. No wonder Sam, Jared, Paul, and Quil spend as much time with them as possible.

"Seth, you're emotions are crazy intense." Jasper told me.

"Sorry, just anxious." I said, pushing my hands through my short hair.

"You like her, don't you." Rosalie said with a knowing look.

"Can I tell you guys something?" I said. They nodded. "I sorta imprinted on Bree." I whispered so that only they could hear me.

"What is an imprint?" Emmett asked.

"Pretty much like finding your soul mate. It's like a sign that tells you that you're meant to be with that person. We would do anything and be anything for our imprint whether it's a brother, friend, or lover." I continued to whisper. "And that's what I want to talk to her about. If she doesn't accept it, it'll feel like I'm being ripped apart."

Footsteps were heard and Carlisle and Bree came down the stairs. Bree had a bag which I was assuming was the blood.

"Thank you Carlisle." Bree said hugging him.

"You're welcome Bree. You're welcome to come back anytime for anything." He said. She nodded.

"Come on, let's go back to Bella's." She told me.

I followed her out the door and we walked through the woods. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She said.

"Well, you know how me and the others are shapeshifters right?" She nodded. "Well, they were thought the be legends but they're not. And there's this one legend that involves the wolf."

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"It's called imprinting. It's like finding your soul mate. The wolf would do anything and be anything for their imprint. A brother, a best friend, or a lover. If the imprint dies, so does the wolf." I explained.

"It sounds as if you know what the feeling is." She said, sounding sad. I stopped and stepped in front of her.

"I do. And I already feel something for my imprint. I could kiss her." I said.

"So why don't you?" She asked. I smiled and pressed my lips to hers. She was shocked to move. I pulled back and looked into her beautiful crimson eyes.

"You're my imprint, Bree. And I was hoping you would go out with me." I told her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes I'll go out with you Seth." She said and pulled me back down for a kiss. I smiled into the kiss and so did she. Then…

"WHOO, SETH'S GETTING SOME!" I heard Emmett's voice from his house. We pulled back and looked in their direction. I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment and Bree looked the same, but she wasn't blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Bella's POV

We just got back to the house and I grab the lunch bag from the fridge that I had set since this morning. Inside was some leftover meatloaf from last nights dinner, a baked potato, an apple, and a can of coke. I am not letting my dad drink beer while working.

Leah comes with me and we both hop into my truck.

"Sis, I don't know why you still have this hunk of junk. It can't even go over 60 miles." She told me.

"Hey, don't hate the truck." I said, shaking my head with a small grin. She rolls her eyes but I see the corner of her lips twitch. I start the engine and start driving to the station. Metallica was playing over the radio. I love Metallica! Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared got me hooked on it.

I made it to the station in record time. I cut the engine and Leah and I hopped out. We got to the front desk and I smiled at the receptionist.

"Hey Sheila. I'm here to bring my dad his lunch." I said. She looked at Leah and I worried and sad.

"Bella, didn't you get the call?" I look at her and pat my pockets for my phone. I must've left it at home.

"No, what call?" I ask. She hesitates. "Sheila, what call?"

"Charlie got sent to the woods since there were some animal attacks on campers. So your father and some other deputies went to check it out." She pauses. "I'm so sorry. They were all attacked." I gape at her in shock. I shook my head denying it.

"No." I deny. "No. No. No, no no no. You're- You're lying. He's not dead. He can't be dead. No.." My voice cracked. Tears fell from my eyes and I was pacing.

"Bella, calm down." Leah tells me in a tearful voice. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and leads me outside.

She helps me into the passenger seat of my truck and gets in the driver. The whole drive back to my house, I am just catatonic.

Once we pull up, I see Sue's car in the driveway. I get out the car immediately and open the front door right away. Right when I get in, I hear crying. I jog to the living room to see Sue crying on Seth and Bree's shoulder. Dean and Sam were sitting close offering comfort.

Seeing my stepmother in tears only confirms it even further. Dad was really dead. They all see me standing there, tears falling and breathing heavily.

I run upstairs to my room and slam the door closed. Locking the door, I stand at my vanity and put my hands at the side. I look into the mirror and see my eyes are getting puffy the more the tears fall. I yank my jacket and flannel off so I'm left in a black spaghetti strap, my ripped skinny jeans, and black converse.

Pacing the space between my bed and desk and dresser, I push my hands through my hair and repeat a mantra I saw on tv that looked like it would work to calm someone down.

"The sun… The moon… The truth… The sun… The moon… The truth…" I repeat the phrase to try and calm down but it doesn't work.

I can feel the hole in my heart open up again, but even more. I groan out in frustration and fall to the ground on my knees. Sobs, cries, wails, and tears, and grief engulf me and I wrap my arms around my legs, rocking back and forth.

"No… no… no… Please come back, daddy…." I sob. "Don't leave me… I need you…"

Sam's POV

" _No… no… no… Please come back, daddy…. Don't leave me… I need you…"_ I can hear her words through the door. I came up to try and talk to her, comfort her. But she's just as broken as Sue, who I learned to be her stepmother.

I knock on the door and wait for a response. When I don't get one, I just walk in. I know it's rude, but she needs someone right now.

"Bella?" I whisper. I walk further into the room and see her on the floor, hugging her legs and rocking back and forth, silently crying. I kneel next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why does everyone I love leave me?" She asks in a broken voice. "First the Cullens, my high school friends besides Angela, my mom Renee, and now my dad. Is there something wrong with me?" Her voice cracks.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Bella. I know what it's like to lose a parent." I pause when she looks up with tear filled eyes. "My mother, when I was a baby, she died. Killed is more like it. A demon cut her stomach open a little and pinned her to the ceiling above my cradle. When my father came into my nursery, he saw my mother on the ceiling. Then her body was encased in fire. My dad got me out of my cradle and passed me to Dean, telling him to get me out as fast as he can while he went back to try and get my mother." I pause. "The same thing happened to my girlfriend Jessica about a year ago." Tears start to fall from my eyes.

Bella says nothing, but sits up and wraps her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and hug her back.

Soon, she falls limo against me and I know she fell asleep. I lift her up and set her down on the bed. Just as I'm about to stand up and leave, she grabs my sleeve.

"Don't… go…" I hear her mutter. She's still asleep, but she won't be letting go of my arm anytime soon. So I go in next to her and she snuggles up closer to me until her head is in the crook of my neck and her hand on my chest. I wrap an arm around her shoulder and let myself relax.

I don't know what it is, but being this close to her just feels right. Like I'm meant to be next to her. With that last thought, I fall asleep.

 **Sorry it's so short. I'm currently on writer's block. But I cried writing Bella's point of view.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Bella's POV

When I woke up, I felt groggy. My throat was raw, my eyes were really dry, but for some reason, I felt warm. I saw that I was laying on someone's shoulder. I looked at the person to see it was Sam. I was confused as to why he was sleeping with me in my bed when I remembered last night. I was grieving Charlie's death and Sam came in and comforted me.

I must've fallen asleep and unconsciously kept in here until he fell asleep wtih me in my bed. I slip out of his grasp and stand up. Walking to my closet, I grab my navy blue v neck, black skinny jeans, and a black and grey flannel. I don't know what it is with me and flannels, I love them.

I quietly tip toed to the bathroom and locked the door. Setting my clothes on top of the toilet and looking in the mirror, I see how much of a wreck I am.

My eyes are bloodshot and puffy, lips are dry, and my hair a little frizzy. I look away and turn the shower on. I step in once the temperature is just right and let the hot water run down my back.

I think about yesterday. So much has happened in one day; Sam, Dean, and Bree's arrival, finding out the two brothers are hunters, Leah imprinting on Dean, talking about Victoria's army, Seth imprinting on Bree, learning that the Cullen's have returned, learning about Alice and Edwards manipulations of Jasper and I, then finding out about Charlie's death. So many emotions went through me all day yesterday that Charlie's death was what made me break. It was all too much.

Soon, I shut the water off and dried myself with a towel. I got dressed quickly and let my still wet hair fall over my shoulders to dry by itself.

I went downstairs and got started on breakfast to distract myself. I peaked into the living room and saw Dean sleeping on the couch. He must've stayed over.

I made lots of pancakes, bacon, toast, eggs sunny side up and scrambled, hash browns, some muffins and a fresh pot of coffee. I knew that Leah and Seth eat a lot, but I'm not sure about Dean and Sam.

Once that was done, I started to sweep and mop the floors and wipe the counters. I have to keep my mind somewhere else. Soon I heard groans and yawns coming from the living room. Dean walked into the kitchen scratching his head and yawning.

"Morning Bella." He said tiredly.

"Morning Dean." I said, not looking up from the counter I was cleaning. And the thing is, I was cleaning it like I was trying using a nail file on a rock.

"Bella." He said. I didn't look at him. "Bella." He tried again. He took my hands in his own and only then did I realise I was shaking a little. "Are you okay?" I shook my head,

"So much has happened yesterday. Too much. I'm just trying to take my mind off of things I guess." I told him. "It was just too much for me to handle." I said before throwing the rag in the sink and washing my hands. "There's breakfast on the table if you guys want. I also made a fresh pot of coffee. If the others ask where I am tell them I'm in the basement relaxing." I left the kitchen and walked down to the basement.

Last month, Charlie, Sue, Seth, Leah and I cleaned out the basement and sold or donated some of the stuff we didn't want or need. Then we fixed it up a bit so there was a carpet floor, good lighting and air conditioning, and looked like a living area. There was a huge couch, TV, entertainment center, Xbox 360 with games, and a stereo with different CD's for different genres of music as well as people, bands, or music groups.

I sat on the couch and tried to watch some random shows like Salem, Texas Rising, or Young Justice. I didn't pay attention to what they were saying and just sat there.

I could feel myself begin to become catatonic again. I could hear the few pairs of footsteps coming down the basement stairs, but didn't move a muscle or blink an eye.

Seth was looking into my eyes with Bree right beside him. "Shit, she's catatonic again." He muttered.

"Again? What do you mean again?" I heard Sam ask as he got in front of me. I felt his large, warm, callous hands go on both my shoulders. "Bella? Can you hear me?"

"She can hear you and see you. But she doesn't respond." Sue said sounding extremely worried. "Sam, can you pick her up, we have to take her to La Push to Old Quil."

I felt myself being picked up bridal style. My head lay on Sam's shoulder and my arms limp and hanging over to my left side where Sam's body wasn't.

Dean's POV

Sam picked her up and we all went upstairs and out to the cars. I got in the driver's seat of my baby and Sam got in back with Bella. Leah got in the passenger seat. I saw Sue, Seth, and Bree go in Sue's car.

With Sue in the lead, we drove straight to La Push. I would occasionally glance in the mirror to see Sam with an extremely concerned look on his face as he held Bella. I think he likes Bella. I'll have to talk to him about it.

Soon we pull up to a small cabin and all get out. Sam has Bella in his arms and I see that her face is emotionless and eyes are blank and unblinking. Seth runs to the door and knocks frantically.

Soon Quil and an old man open the door. I think he's Old Quil.

"Old Quil, Bella's catatonic again." Seth said quickly. Old Quil looks at Bella who is in Sam's arms.

"Quick, bring her inside." He says. He moves aside to let us in. We all get inside and Old Quil leads us to a room filled with herbs, bowls, bottles, dream catchers, a bed, and all that stuff. He must be the tribe shaman. "Set her down on the bed."

Sam gently lays Bella down on the bed and her head rolls to the side. I watch as Old Quil grabs a mortar and puts different herbs and mixtures into it. Then he pours water and mixes the contents while chanting under his breath. Once he's done, he sits on the bedside.

"Pick her up so I can pour it down her throat." Sam and Leah lift her up a bit and Old Quil opens her mouth, pouring the mixture and rubbing her throat so she swallows it. They lay her back down and wait.

Soon, Bella's body gives a jerk and her eyes close shut. She begins a coughing fit and Leah pats her back. Bella breathes deeply and rests her head on Leah's shoulder.

"What was that?" I ask.

"A tonic to bring her out of her state." He grabs a small flashlight and shines it in her eye. "Whenever she goes catatonic, Sue, Seth, and Leah mus bring her here so I can make the tonic."

"Why can't you just make some and give them a bottle?" I wonder.

"It has to be made fresh for it to work completely." Old Quil explains. "You must be the Winchester brothers, the supernatural hunters. I am Old Quil, tribe elder and shaman." He shakes our hands. "It has come to my knowledge that you are here to help in the battle with the vampire army." Sammy and I nod. He nods in understanding. "I have something that you could probably coat your ammunition in so that it can affect the vampires."

"What is it?" Sam asks. He motions us forward and leads us to a shelf on the cabinet.

Old Quil grabs a jar and opens it. He plucks a spoon from the table and scoops some of the stuff inside the jar. I look at it and furrow my eyebrows.

"What's in it?" I question.

"Vampire venom, aconite, salt, blood from the pack, and a few other herbs. Harry, Seth and Leah's deceased father has tested it once on a shotgun capsule and it tore through the vampire's shoulder." He pours the stuff back in and sets the spoon aside, closing the jar again. "Take it, use it on your ammunition and protect Bella Swan and the other humans here. Bella is like a granddaughter to me." I nod and take the jar.

"Thank you, Old Quil." He nods. Sam and I glance at each other and turn back to Bella who is drinking a glass of water from Quil. We walk to them and I kneel down. "How you feeling, Bells?" I ask.

"Better. But I feel like shit now." She says. I nod and grin a bit.

"You scared the crap out of us." Bree said, leaning into Seth's side who has an arm around her waist. Are they together?

"I'm sorry. It's just. Yesterday was too much and Charlie's death was what made me snap."

"It's understandable, Bella. Just don't scare us like that again." Sam pleaded. Bella nodded and she stood up uneasily. But with the help of Leah and Sue, she was on her feet.

"Are we still on for the bonfire tonight?" Bella asks Old Quil who raised an eyebrow.

"You gave us all a scare and you're worried about the bonfire?" He asks, making me hide a laugh behind my fist. "But yes, the bonfire is still in line." He turns to Sam, Bree, and I. "You three may join us tonight."

"Oh, we don't wanna be a bother. We're not even members of the tribe." Sam said, Bree and I nodded in agreement. Seth scooted up to Bree and whispered something in her ear. She looked shocked but understanding.

"Oh…" She said and nodded. "I'll be there." She said.

"Hey, why don't we all go to Sam and Emily's place?" Seth suggested out of the blue.

"Sure, lets go." Sue said. We all said bye to Old Quil and went out to the cars Quil going with us. Bella and Leah decided to ride with us.

The drive was silent and I followed Sue's car all the way to a huge wooden house with a garden on the side and a couple old looking cars. We all got out and the rest of the pack came out howling (pun noted) with a two young women with them as well as a little girl.

"Hey Bella, Leah, Sue, Seth. Hi, I'm Emily. You two must be the Winchesters, Quil, Jared, and Embry couldn't stop talking about you two and how you're hunters." Emily greeted, shaking my hand and Sam's. "And you must be Bree, it's so nice to meet you." Emily said, hugging the young vampire who smiled and hugged her back.

I took note of her scars on her face and immediately knew what happened, but I knew that it was an accident. Once the two women pulled away from the hug, Emily went to Sam's side and Bree went to Seth's.

"Sam, Dean this is Kim, Jared's girlfriend and little Claire, Sam and Emily's niece. And these two are Colin and Brady, the youngest in the pack." Bella introduced.

"Hello Claire." My brother said, kneeling down to the girl who walked up to him.

"Your name is the same as my uncle Sammy." She said in a cute voice that made me chuckle, Sam did too.

"Yeah I do." He said to her.

"Why don't we all go inside?" Sue suggested. Emily nodded and we all walked inside.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and rest in the guest room until the bonfire." Bella said before walking upstairs. Sue watched her go before she turned back to Sam and Emily.

"We just came from Old Quil's." She told them. The rest of the pack seemed to understand and had sad expressions on their faces.

"What made her go catatonic again?" Kim asked.

"The events of yesterday." Leah said sadly. I put a hand on her shoulder to give her at least some comfort. It helped a little and she let out a sigh. Kim nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, can you tell us about your hunts?" Brady asked excitedly. I grinned and nodded. We all walked to the living room and Sam and I proceeded into talking about our crazy hunts.

 **~~Timeskip~~**

Bella's POV

 **Dream**

 _I knew I was dreaming, but it felt so real. I was in my meadow, the flowers were so beautiful. Shades of blue, purple, pink, white, periwinkle, and green everywhere. The sun was high in the sky and the clouds were perfect as ever. I saw that I was wearing a beautiful white sundress with a amethyst colored ribbon around my waist, tied into a perfect bow at my back. I was also barefooted, but I didn't care._

 _I looked all around the meadow and couldn't help but smile and twirl around. But I stopped once I saw a figure a few feet away. At first I couldn't see who it was but when they got closer, I gasped._

" _Sam…" There he was in light wash jeans, black Chuck Taylors, and a white button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. His brown hair combed perfectly, eyes shining chocolate brown and his smile making my knees weak._

" _Hello Bella." He said in a voice that sent my heart into flutters. He walked closer to me and I had to crane my neck to look up at him. I looked down blushing and fidgeted nervously. Both his large hands reached out and grabbed mine. His hands were calloused a little, but his palms and fingers were soft, and warm._

 _He let one of my hands go and moved it to the right side of my face where I leaned into his touch and held it. I looked deep into his brown eyes and saw that he was leaning down. I leaned up and just as our lips were about to touch…._

 **End of the Dream**

I felt myself being bounced on the bed and was now wide awake. I opened my eyes to see that Seth was jumping on the bed. I also saw that Leah, Dean, Sam, Quil, Jake, and Bree were watching in the doorway. Jake even had the audacity to record this on his camera.

"Stop jumping on the bed!" I exclaimed to Seth, angry that he oh-so-rudely woke me up this way.

"No." He said childishly.

"Stop." I tried again.

"No."

"I said stop!" I exclaimed.

"Make me." He bit. Oh hell no. And he didn't stop jumping while I said this:

"I swear on every bone in my body, if you do not stop jumping, I will take this knife," I said, flicking out my black rhinestone encrusted butterfly knife I got as a gift from Paul. "And cut you right here," I pointed to my cheek. "And here," I pointed other cheek. "And make you say 'why so serious?', then gag you with my toothbrush, call you Shirley, strip you naked, forget that last part," I said to myself before looking back at the jumping Seth. "Get a baseball bat, hit you in the dome, make your brain spill, and then vacuum it all up." I pointed a finger and my knife at Seth who finally stopped jumping once I finished.

After a moment of silence, "I don't mind you stripping me naked." He said playfully. I pursed my lips and kicked him off the bed. He fell off with a girlish shriek and landed on the floor with a loud thump.

The others in the doorway busted out laughing. Bree who was giggling helped Seth to stand.

"Come on sis, we got a bonfire to go to." Leah said. I got up and slid one of my shoes on. The other shoe I was slipping on while jumping to the door. I got it on and jumped on Jake's back who walked downstairs giving me a piggyback ride.

We all walked out and hopped into the cars. I decided to go with Jake in his rabbit with Quil and Embry. When I got in back with Quil, all three boys turned to me. I was just looking at them in question.

"What?" I asked.

"You like him." Embry said bluntly. Oh god, he's talking about Sam.

"Guys, I don't like Sam. Yeah he's cute, but I don't like him. It's not Like I dream about being with him in my old meadow." I said without a thought. Then I saw all three of them grinning.

"We never said anything about Sam Winchester." Jake said. I blushed.

"And what's this about a dream?" Quil asked, making me blush even more. I punched each of them arms hard. They actually flinched and rubbed their arms.

"Ow…" The whined.

"Now shut up you three or else you'll get kicked and won't be able to use your twigs and berries correctly for the rest of your life." I threatened. All three gulped, wide eyed and pale, and Jake started the car with shaky hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Leah's POV

I got out of the car with mom, Seth, and Bree. One my brother and his imprint got out, they both ran to the beach and started to help set up while being a lovey dovey. I thought it was kinda cute and I was happy that my baby brother was happy.

Just thinking about imprinting makes me think of Dean. I look to see him getting out of his car with his brother and make eye contact with him. I look away blushing and push a lock of hair behind my ear, walking to where Sam and Emily are getting the food out of their car.

"Sam, Emily," I speak up. They both look at me in question. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I now know how you feel about the whole imprinting and I know that it can't be resisted. It's hard not to think about Dean right now." I said chuckling a little and rubbing my arm nervously. "And I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you guys and the rest of the pack. I hope you guys can forgive me." I began to tear up a bit and hung my head a little.

I felt thin arms wrap me up in a hug and knew it was Emily. I hugged back and the tears fell from my eyes.

"I forgive you Leah. I missed you." She whispered. I could smell the salt tears.

"We both do." Sam said, patting my arm. I pulled back from Emily and smiled at both of them.

"Now," I said wiping the tears and sobering up. "Let's get all this stuff to the bonfire before the guys start to whine about being hungry." I joked, lightening the mood. It worked and they chuckled. I helped them bring the food to the picnic table and smacked any boys hand who tried to sneak something.

Soon, we had everything ready and the boys were just waiting for the okay to get something to eat.

"Ah ah ah, anyone who is not a werewolf with a super high metabolism can get their food, you can too Leah." Emily said. I smiled at her and got my food along with Bella, the elders, the imprints except Bree, Sam and Dean.

Once we got all our food, Emily gave the okay and the guys got as much as they desired. Sam, Dean, and Bree looked shocked at how much the guys can eat and still be hungry.

"Trust me, it's worse on holidays like Thanksgiving, Christmas, and birthdays. We literally have to buy food to fit in three to four carts at the stores." I told the three before eating the delicious food.

Once everyone was done eating, we gathered around the fire and sat on the logs or fold up chairs that were brought. Billy began to tell everyone the tribal legends which immediately got all of us hooked.

When he got to the part about imprinting and finding your soulmates, I gave quick glances at Dean who was still engrossed into the legends. Anyone supernatural noticed this, but stayed quiet.

Once the legends were told, everyone just relaxed and did whatever. I took a deep breath and stood from the log and walked to him.

"Dean, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" I asked him nervously. He nodded and I led him away from the group and out of supernatural earshot.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" He asked curiously. I began to fidget and wring my hands together. It was now or never.

"You know the legends about imprinting that Billy mentioned, right?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, yesterday I found my imprint and I couldn't be happier." I said a little dazed.

"I'm happy for you, but why are you telling me this?" He asked confused. I looked deep into the beautiful brown eyes that I grew to love.

"Because…" I stepped a little closer. "I imprinted on you." He looked shocked. "But I don't want to force you into anything." I said quickly. "We can start out as friends or whatever it is you want. I jus-" I was cut off when a pair of warm lips were pressed to mine. Oh my Taha Aki! Dean was kissing me.

I was shocked at first and frozen, but I began to kiss him back. His muscular arms wrapped around my waist and I snaked my arms around his neck, both of us pulling each other closer.

We broke the kiss for air and I pressed my forehead against his. I couldn't help but smile in what almost seemed like forever. The only people I ever smiled around was Bella, Seth, mom, Charlie, and Claire.

"I think we should give this a shot, don't you?" He asked cockily which made me giggle.

"What do you think, Winchester?" I said smiling. He smiled back and kissed me again. Soon the kiss got heated and we began to make out.

"HEY, ARE YOU TWO JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND MAKE OUT ALL NIGHT OR ARE YOU GONNA COME BACK FOR S'MORES?" I heard Quil yell out. Then I heard a few _whack!_ and a yelp. I immediately knew that the mature people hit him.

I laughed and Dean chuckled. We released each other but he grabbed my hand. I smiled and entwined our fingers. We walked back to the bonfire and saw everyone giving us knowing looks. Billy grinned and raised his hands, bringing attention to him.

"Everyone, I would like to announce the imprints that have occurred today." He paused for effect. "Seth has imprinted on dear Bree Tanner, and Leah has imprinted on the hunter Dean Winchester."

I saw Sam (Winchester) spit take his beer and wipe his chin in shock, looking between Dean and I.

"Wow, even Dean's soul mate is supernatural." Was all Sam could say. While the rest of us laughed, Dean rolled his eyes, but I could see the corner of his lips twitch.

"Shut up, Sammy." He said.

"Make me, Deany." Sam bit back childishly. Dean gave him a slight glare.

"I hate it when you call me 'Deany'."

"I hate it when you call me 'Sammy'." Dean shook his head and looked at Sam again.

"Sammy."

"Deany." Sam narrowed his eyes a bit. The rest of the pack was laughing and rolling around in the sand while the imprints and Sam (Uley), and the elders were trying and failing to contain their laughter.

I giggled and rubbed Dean's arm. He turned to me and smiled at me, which I returned. Today was amazing!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Bella's POV

I'm so glad Leah and Dean are happy and that he accepted the imprint. I knew he would, I just want Leah to be happy after what happened with Sam and Emily. She was heartbroken, and that's what brought us close. I told her about Edward and she took care of me, helped me open up more even in my once in a while catatonic stages.

I was sitting in the living room of my house with Sam, Leah, Seth, Bree, Embry, Brady, and Collin watching We're the Millers. Dean was down in the basement doing whatever. All of a sudden, pounding footsteps were heard.

"SAMMY!" We heard Dean's voice. He came through the door but tripped in the process. He got up and stood in front of Sam. I paused the movie. "I just got an idea!"

"What?" Sam asked.

"What if dead man's blood works on the Cold One vampires?" He said. Sam's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up.

"Do you think it could work?" Sam asked.

"What's dead man's blood?" Seth asked.

"It's pretty self explanatory. It's the blood of a dead person and it can be used to incapacitate a different breed of vampires." Dean explained.

"Wait? There's another breed of vampires?!" Leah exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, they can go out in the sunlight, but it still burns, kinda like sun in your eyes burn. They obviously drink blood and have fangs. But it's more like all their teeth get covered by retactable fangs. Wooden stakes and holy water don't work on them and the only way to kill them is to cut off their heads." Sam told us. Brady and Collin said 'ohh' in comprehension.

"The supernatural world just gets freakier and freakier." I muttered. Leah nodded.

"You got that right." She told me.

"So, where's the nearest funeral home?" Dean asked. If he asked someone else, he would sound like some mental patient who just escaped a nut house. I gave him the address and he left with a 'Be back in a few!'.

"Well that was weird!" Brady commented.

I made a face at him and said, "No shit!" He rolled his eyes and I pressed play on the movie.

Soon I got bored and decided to annoy Brady.

"Brady…" He didn't respond. I laid back and put my foot on Leah's lap. "Brady…" No response. I lay upside down. "Brady…" I lay flat on my stomach on the couch upside down. "Brady…" I sat back up in a regular sitting position. "Brady…."

"What do you want from my life?" He said dramatically.

I began to fake cry. "Wahhh, you're a meanie." I whined. He rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at my head. I gasped and threw it back. He glared at me and a full on pillow fight began through all of us; Seth and Leah joined in because he was bored and Sam just sat there watching with a grin on his face, often glancing at his watch.

After what felt like hours of pillow fighting, which in reality was only like ten minutes, Dean showed up through the front door and we were all covered in feathers and torn pillow cases, our hair and closes a mess on our bodies.

"What did I miss?" Dean asked as he watched us remove the feathers from ourselves.

"Bella decided to annoy Brady and he threw a pillow at her, she threw it back and a pillow fight broke out." Leah explained. Seth was the one who had the most feathers on his body, he looked like a giant chicken. So he decided to shake himself like a dog would. (A/N: Haha, funny!)

"Well, since Sam and Dean did not participate, I nominate them to clean up." Brady said. "All in favor raise your hand." Seth, Brady, Collin, Embry, Bree and I raised our hands. Dean just rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the empty pillow cases along with Leah and Sam. They began to grab the feathers and stuff them back into the pillows.

As soon as they were done, they threw the pillows away and we all sat down on the chairs.

"So did you get the blood?" Brady asked.

"Yeah I got it." Dean reached into his jacket and pulled out an old medium sized pickle jar filled to the brim with blood. "There were three bodies there and I scored big time." I took one look at it and turned away, holding a hand to my stomach and feeling like breakfast was going to make another appearance in a not so pretty way.

"You okay, Bella?" Sam asked.

"Yeah… Blood and I don't go so well together. So can you just please put that somewhere else?" I said to Dean. He nodded and stood up, making his way to the kitchen. "If you put that in the fridge, I will run you over with your own car." I call out. He came back and walked to the garage to put it in the freezer out there. "Thank you!"

"Yeah whatever." He grumbled. I picked up the closest thing to me and threw it at him. It hit him in the back of the head pretty hard… It was a pocket dictionary. "OW! SON OF AN ARCHANGEL!" He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

I sat back and saw Leah slightly glaring at me. "What? He was being a butthole."

"I heard that!" He yelled from the garage.

"You were supposed to!" I yelled back. I saw Seth and Embry sit up and stand.

"Gotta go! Paul and Jake are howling. It's time for our patrol." Embry said. Seth kissed Bree on the lips and the two ran out.

"Aw, you guys are so cute together… It's disgusting." Brady said. Bree rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. He cringed and grabbed his arm. "Ouchie!" He whimpered like a little kid.

"Don't be such a big baby." Bree said to him.

"You take that back." He said. "You take that back! Take it back." He stomped like a five year old.

"Okay, as funny as it is to see you whine like a five year old, I wanna continue watching We're the Millers. So shut up and suck it up." I told him. He grumbled but sat down. Dean came back and picked Leah up, sitting in her spot and placing her in his lap. I smiled at how cute they were together and we went back to watching the movie.

 **(A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I started my sophomore year last Monday and have been busy. I promise to update the next chapter for this story and my other stories as soon as I can.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Dean's POV **(Surprise!)**

Is it weird to say that I'm starting to fall in love already? Maybe for me because I rarely show emotion. The only emotion I show is cockiness, humor, anger, and authority. But I think I'm really falling in love.

But Leah deserves someone so much better. I'm a guy who has one night stands, cares about their car more than their brother, has sort of a beer gut, loves insanely loud rock music, and won't stop making jokes and sarcastic remarks.

Leah is beautiful, smart, funny, strong, witty, and amazing. I think it's fucked up how the spirits made me the one destined with her. Don't get me wrong, like I said she's amazing, but me, I'm… Well, me. Dean Winchester, hunter extraordinaire and cocky son of a bitch.

"Don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself." I turned to see Leah's younger brother, Seth, standing in the doorway. I was sitting on the couch with a beer in my hands.

"Haha, very funny." I said dryly. He chuckled.

"But seriously, what's got you thinking?" He asked, taking a seat in the recliner across from me.

"Your sister… She deserves someone better than… me." I said motioning to myself.

"And what's wrong with you?" He asked.

"I'm me! I'm a guy who loves to drink beer, I love my car more than my own brother, I was the kinda guy who went out to tons of bars and had one night stands. Protected one night stands might I add." He nodded in agreement. "I just think Leah deserves better than a player like me." He picked up a rolled up gun magazine from the coffee table and threw it right at my head. I glared at him. "Hey!"

"Shut up for a minute." I was tempted to throw a remark at him, but kept my mouth shut, wanting to hear what he has to say. "The spirits chose you for a reason. Yes in the tribe books it says that imprinting is for continuing the blood lines, but it's more than that, man. It's about finding your other half, someone who completes you. Someone who will do anything for you and always be by your side to either agree or disagree with your good decisions and stupid ideas.

"I think, no I know, both you and Leah will beneficial for each other. You will get over your one night stands and Leah will get over her anger towards Sam and Emily…" His eyes widened and he shut his mouth quickly.

"Wait, why would Leah be angry at Sam and Emily?" I asked. He looked hesitant to answer, but just as he was about to talk, he was cut off.

"Seth…" Both of us turned to see Leah glaring at Seth. The latter flinched and stood up, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Hey sis…" He said awkwardly.

"Would you mind giving Dean and I a moment?" She said scary calmly. He nodded quickly and took off as if the yellow eyed demon had come back and began to chase after him. It was silent for a moment after Seth had left, but Leah sighed.

"I'm sure you have question, ask away." She said sitting down.

"What did he mean about Sam and Emily?" I asked reluctantly and cautiously, afraid I'll upset her.

"Well, Emily is actually my cousin and all, but Sam… Sam's my ex-fiance." I gaped at this. "Before he phased, we were highschool sweethearts. A few years after we graduated, he proposed. I said 'yes' and we were happy as ever. Then he phased and was gone for a month. Once he came back, he didn't tell me much, just that something happened and he had to take care of it.

"Emily came here to help me with the wedding preparations. She was going to be my maid-of-honor. Then she and Sam met for the first time and he imprinted on her. He tried to fight it at first for me, but he broke things off with me. He tried to speak to Emily, but she hated him for breaking my heart. They got into a fight and he lost his temper."

"Her scars…" I said. She nodded in confirmation.

"We play it off as her getting mauled by a bear. Anyway, the two started to date and I hated them both because of it. My ex-fiance leaving me for my cousin who was like a sister to me. And the worst part was, my parents were happy for them and so were the other elders. They only told me that I wouldn't understand why they got together. But then I phased and learned everything, but was still upset about it. Having to be surrounded by the two people who meant the world to me, watching them being all lovey dovey around me.

"You know, I never thought that I would imprint, seeing as I'm the only female shapeshifter in all the tribe history. I can't get my cycles anymore or get pregnant unless I stop phasing, which isn't easy. So… My life is all kinds of fucked up." She finished. I stayed quiet, mostly in shock.

Leah's been through so much, but not as much as Sammy and I. And I don't want to be unwanted baggage to her. Now that I know about her past, she has to know mine.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that.." I said, taking her warm and in mine, rubbing her knuckles with my thumb. She nodded, tight lipped. "But I think my past is worse than yours, no offence." I added.

"None taken. And you don't have to tell me about your past now." She said sincerely. I shook my head.

"I want to. You deserve to know. I mean, I already know about yours." She nodded and I took that as a sign to begin. "My life wasn't easy growing up…" I proceeded in telling her about how mom was murdered by the yellow eyed demon, how dad got into hunting and got us into hunting, Sam going to Stanford, me meeting Sam and telling him about dad going missing, Jessica's death, and how Sam and I continued our hunts.

"So, just the same as you said, mine and Sam's life is all kinds of fucked up." I finished my story. She just sat there with her eyes wide as saucers. She was silent until she spoke in a quiet, soft voice.

"I'm sorry about your parents. At least you got the chance to say goodbye to your father…" She said the last part so quietly, I almost didn't hear it. I didn't point out what she said, just took her hand in mine.

We slipped out of our sorrow phase and grabbed a couple beers, talking and getting to know other stuff like favorite music artists, favorite foods, things about fighting, we even debated about Rob Zombie and Ozzy Osbourne. It was a long argument and we ended it with watching the Matrix on tv. Then after that, we began to watch 21 Jump Street and 22 Jump Street.

And that was how we spent the rest of the day...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Sam's POV

I walked up the basement stairs after doing some more research on Cold Ones and saw Leah and Dean spooning on the living room couch with 22 Jump Street playing on the tv. I laughed and turned the tv off, placing a blanket over the two.

I went out to the car and grabbed a machete, after looking around and making sure no one was watching. I went back inside and grabbed the dead man's blood from the garage freezer and walked back into the house. I grabbed my backpack of books and my laptop bag.

While I was doing research, I got a call from Paul in La Push saying that they caught a bloodsucker and tore off it's arms and legs, but kept it alive after me saying that I wanted to test the dead man's blood and the weird mixture Old Quil made.

I was gonna tell Dean about it, but seeing him asleep with Leah, I am now going alone.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" I turned to see Bella walk in with a mug of what I was guessing was tea.

"I'm heading to La Push. Paul said the pack caught a vampire and I wanted to test theses babies." I said, holding up both jars of the blood and mixture.

"You're going alone? What about Dean?" I just pointed to the living room and she walked there. She later came back with a smile on her face.

"Wow… Those two are moving fast." She said.

"Yeah they are." I laughed too.

"Mind if I come with you? It's kinda getting boring around here." She said. I nodded.

"Sure, just let me steal Dean's keys real quick." I left the room and quickly swiped the keys from Dean's jacket which was right on the recliner.

We left the house and I got into the driver's side while Bella hopped into passengers. I started the car and began to drive to La Push.

On the radio, some song by a band called Ella Kaye, which is what I learned through Dean. He told me the song was called Manere Aurum, which I found was Latin for Stay Gold.

"Oh my god, I love this song…" Bella said smiling. "Can I turn it up a bit?" She asked.

"Knock yourself out." I encouraged. She did so and I listened to the lyrics carefully, despite it being mostly screaming. I nodded along and found it to be a pretty cool song. "This is actually pretty good."

"Yeah, I love Ella Kaye. Is this your brother's CDs?" She asked, pointing to the CDs sitting under the radio.

"Yeah, he's usually the kinda guy who listen to stuff like AC DC, Metallica, Disturbed, Rob Zombie, Avenged Sevenfold, and all that sorta stuff. But now he's listening to emo, alternative, and modern rock music." I explained. She ran her fingers over them and looked at them with awe and interest.

"I love all of these bands. But Dean needs to add up, there's so much more out there." She said.

"I'll keep that in mind and tell him."

We continued listening to the other CDs and Bella silently singing along and made it to La Push. I drove to the Black residence where they told me to go. Bella and I got out the car and I grabbed my bags. I also gave Bella a glock just in case.

Recently she told me that her dad taught her to shoot guns from glocks to a shotgun. Luckily, this gun was from when Dean and I dealt with the other breed of vampires, so the magazine has bullets coated in dead man's blood.

Paul came jogging up to us and stood in front of us. I wasn't surprised when he was only wearing his cut offs. They told me about how their clothes rip when they phase and they only wear the shorts.

"Hey, the guys are in the woods over there with the leech. Bree and Sam are holding her down."

"It's a chick?" Bella asked. Paul nodded.

"Yeah, if she weren't a leech and I didn't imprint on Rachel, I'd totally tap that." Paul said, making Bella scoff and roll her eyes.

"C'mon, you dweeb." The three of us walked into the woods and sure enough, there was Bree and Sam holding down a blond, pale skinned, red eyes vamp without its arms or legs. But it was still squirming and trying to chomp on anything in sight.

"Hey, did you bring it?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, I did." I set my backpack down on the ground and pulled out both jars. "Just let me out some on my machete. Here open them and hold them." I gave the jars to Quil and Seth who just walked up.

Pulling my machete out of its sheath, I took the jar of the blood and put some on one side, and Old Quil's mixture on the other side.

"You're going to use them at the same time?" Bella asked, looking disgusted at the color twist the two thick liquids were making.

"Hey, better to do them both now then later." I shrugged. I walked up to the vampire who was still squirming. She started cackling.

"You think something like that is going to work on something like me?" She said evilly. My mind flashed to the yellow eyed demon. That's what he said the night before dad died. Thank god that son of a bitch is dead.

"You know, someone else said that to me once. You know what happened next?" I asked. She shook her head. "We killed him for getting both of our parents killed." Then I swung the machete and it cut her head clean off. I raised an eyebrow in shock at the fact that that actually worked.

"Whoa…." I heard Quil, Embry, Seth, Bree, and Jared say in awe. Sam pulled out a box of matches from his pocket and lit one up. This made Bree hiss a little and hide behind Seth.

"Sorry, pyrophobia is part of being a Cold One." She said. I saw Seth reach back and put an arm around her.

Sam lit the body on fire and grabbed the limbs from a few feet away.

"Well this was fun, who's hungry?" Bella asked out of nowhere.

"Wow, first time Bella was the first one to ask who's hungry in a weird situation like this." Jake said laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Sam's POV

We were back at Bella's house eating the breakfast that Sue made while we were gone. Leah and Dean were still asleep. And I watched in amusement as Sue and Bella took endless photos of the two. That is so going to be blackmail.

Soon, the two woke up and stepped in to join us in eating.

"Morning lovebirds." Bella teased. Both of them shared equal glares while Bella, Sue, and I just laughed. "Sorry, couldn't resist." She added.

"Yeah yeah." Leah muttered.

"So what went on while we were napping?" Dean asked taking a bite out of a sweet italian sausage **(A/N: My favorite!)**.

"Well, Paul said he and the rest of the pack caught a stray vampire and I took that opportunity to test out the dead man's blood and Old Quil's weird concoction." I said.

"And?" He pressed, mouth full of eggs.

"It worked. Took her head clean off." Bella spoke up. "And then Sam Uley lit her body on fire." She then grinned and took a sip of her orange juice.

"Sweet. Now we got a weapon, some fighters, now all we need is to find out if we're going to them or if they're coming here." Leah spoke up.

"I don't care. As long as that leech army is gone and no longer harming or are a threat to my family." Sue said, putting a hand on both Leah and Bella's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Sue. As soon as this is over, Victoria and her army won't be bothering you, your family, or the pack." Dean reassured her. She nodded, but still looked worried.

"I know, but a mother can't help but worry." She said and Bella and Leah smiled, leaning into her side and hugging her waist. I smiled but couldn't help the jealousy bubbling inside me.

Dean and I spent almost all of our lives without mom around. We had to depend on each other whenever dad was out on a hunt, but Dean was always looking out for me, even when I was a baby. Sometimes I hated being a hunter all my life, but if we weren't hunters, Dean and I wouldn't be as close as we are now. We'd be brothers yes, but by blood, not my faith and trust. I believe that it was because of the supernatural world that Dean and I have the closest relationship anyone could have.

After breakfast, Dean and I took the time to coat our machetes and bullets with the dead man's blood and Old Quil's vamp-venom-concoction, as Dean called it, and we also made some hex bags that would set them on fire for sure. Bella and Seth walked in, sitting on the floor beside the coffee table where our machetes and bullets were.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" Bella asked in a sweet, innocent voice.

"Soaking our bullets in the blood and vamp-venom-concoction." Dean said with a grin.

"Did you think of abbreviating it? Like VVC or something?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow. Dean sneered a bit and pouted.

"I don't think that would sound too well with the pack, it kinda sounds like a drug." Seth said.

"Up yours." Bella said, flipping him off. He took her finger and bit it, but not enough to draw blood, just enough to hurt her. "Ow, you freaking' turtle." The two began to wrestle a bit, being mindful of the coffee table while Dean just laughed, watching them while coating the bullets. I laughed as well and decided to just throw a blanket over them.

Dean laughed harder when he saw them fighting under the blanket. "Oh, that looks so wrong." Dean chuckled.

"Fuck off, Dean!" Bella and Seth said, getting out from under the blanket.

 **(A/N: Sorry it's so short, writers block is a pain in the arse! But I promise that I will update this story and all my other stories as soon as I can! Luv you! Byee!)**


	11. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
